


【授翻/哈德】How To Catch A Weasley (And Maybe A Potter, Too)

by psbw3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, UST, mild dirty talk, pub nights
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psbw3/pseuds/psbw3
Summary: Pansy喜欢上了一个人，她需要Draco的助攻。同时Draco迷恋着某人，但他坚决拒绝承认。Potter伴随着一如既往的恼怒感，他也喜欢上了某个人。但没人知道Weasley在想什么——甚至他自己也不知道。





	【授翻/哈德】How To Catch A Weasley (And Maybe A Potter, Too)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How To Catch A Weasley (And Maybe A Potter, Too)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910184) by [bixgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/pseuds/bixgirl1). 

——————————————————

当Draco正埋头深陷于一大堆文书工作时，他问到了一丝新鲜咖啡的味道。这不同于食堂的那些涮锅水；这是真正的咖啡味，摩洛哥五香咖啡*¹的味道。咖啡飘散在空中的香气，让Draco全身的肌肉因渴望而紧绷着。他抬起了头，Pansy站在他面前，像献祭一样举着一杯咖啡，涂了红色指甲油的手指闪闪发光。  
五香咖啡*¹：摩洛哥五香咖啡，将咖啡豆与黑胡椒、肉豆蔻等混合香料研磨在一起的咖啡。

尽管这是个冷酷无情的世界，一些珍贵的咖啡因也许能让他在这个鬼地方坚持下去。但Draco还是没有立刻接下那杯咖啡。

“干啥，”他直截了当地问，“你想干啥。”

Pansy装出一副受伤的表情。她那涂着与指甲油同色系口红的嘴唇迷人的撅着，但她的双眼里却闪烁着那种Draco再熟悉不过的狡猾的光芒。

“说真的，亲爱的，朋友之间不能单纯的只是给对方带杯咖啡吗？”

Draco哼了一声。“是的，我听说过那种荒谬的事，”他说。“但我敢说这绝对不是从斯莱哲林开始的。”

Pansy有点生气了，她吹了吹她眼前那柔顺的黑色刘海。“我们的行为必须被学院所定义吗？”

“对别人来说不一定，”Draco靠在椅子上说。“但对我们来说？是的。”

Pansy对Draco做了个鬼脸，但她突然想起来此刻她脸上的表情应该是美丽动人的。于是她开始绕着Draco的办公桌走来走去，坐在桌子边缘，伸展着她修长的双腿。Draco抽搐着嘴角扫了一眼她的双腿。

“你知道我并不是你的目标观众吧，对吗？”他问到，Pansy露齿而笑。

“但你仍然可以欣赏我美丽修长的双腿，亲爱的。”她轻快地说，将手上的咖啡递给Draco。Draco最终还是接受了这杯咖啡，好吧，这可不是一份有着约束力的合同，这只是一杯咖啡。

“噢，是的，我会的，”Draco向她保证到。然后将视线转向Pansy的双腿，4英寸的高跟鞋衬得她的腿部线条更美了，黑色短裙包裹着皮肤柔软白皙的双腿。

Pansy对Draco的注视感到有点儿得意。“谢谢，这感觉很棒。如果你不是我认识的最gay的男人，我甚至不需要你来帮我这个忙，你本人就可以解决我的问题了。”

啊。他们又回到这个话题上了。“你想要什么，Pans？”

Pansy看了看自己的指甲。“也许你今晚想去破斧酒吧喝一杯。”

Draco怀疑的打量着她。他本来就准备去破釜酒吧喝一杯，但是此刻Pansy却默认为Draco会拒绝，这就有点奇怪了。“今天是星期五。而我受够了被迫和Potter以及黄鼠狼坐一桌喝酒。”

实际上，Draco也不是完全‘被迫’和那俩人坐在一起；他们第一次拼桌时，气氛无比尴尬，当时他和Pansy在拥挤的人群中等待座位时，Potter和Weasley表示愿意跟他们共享一张桌子。那时Pansy刚和Nott分手，一场形式非常可怕的分手——这是他们第二次分手了——她需要大醉一场来忘记那些事儿。当Pansy转头用她该死的绿眼睛恳求的看着Draco时，Draco叹了口气，同时用一句僵硬的谢谢来同意了拼桌的建议，他总是无法抗拒绿眼睛。从那之后的一个月，事情变得更加有趣了。

Pansy若有所思的看了Draco一眼。“和他们拼桌也没那么糟糕吧。”

“是因为你最终会跟Weasley搞在一起。”Draco嘲讽的说，“因为一个麻瓜的填字游戏——提醒你一句，不管改变哪个答案都不会让这件事更有挑战性——并且我也不想听Potter喋喋不休的唠叨傲罗是如何收集证据的，以及他们的笔录工作是多么完美，好像我不用每天整理他们的烂摊子一样。”

“那不是填字游戏。”Pansy喃喃地说。“你似乎对自己每一个荒谬可笑的论点都非常坚持呢。”

“我的论点不荒谬，荒谬的是Potter，”Draco闷闷不乐地咕哝着。他知道自己这样很幼稚，但他无法控制自己。可能他就只是喜欢和Potter争吵打架呢？毕竟这是他们最擅长的东西。Pansy的笑声让Draco更加恼火了。“说真的，你到底想干什么？”

Pansy严肃的打量着Draco。在等待Pansy回答时，他不慌不忙的喝了一口咖啡。

“我想要你去邀请Potter，如果他和Weasley想要跟我们一起喝酒的话。”她终于一口气说了出来。

是了。这就是那些年黑魔王住在Draco家里时他练出来的反应。在这一刻，Draco对那些年的经历心存感激，因为他正以极小的幅度——试着咽下嘴里的咖啡——而不是把它们喷到面前的文件上。

“看在梅林下垂的乳头的份上，我为什么要这么做？”Draco咽下了嘴里的咖啡之后，不体面的大叫到。

Pansy翻了个白眼。“得了吧，Draco，”她哀怨的说。“你乐在其中——我知道你是的。对你来说，跟Potter吵架就是一场前戏。”

Draco脸红了。“不——不是的——我恨你——我——为什么不看看我们是否还能在破釜酒吧见到他们再说呢？他们也有可能会去其他地方啊。”

“因为我不想让继续跟他们拼桌的机会从手中溜走。”Pansy眼里闪着狡猾的光。

Draco怒视着Pansy。“我没你想象的那么蠢，亲爱的，”他优雅的说。“你其实并不是很关心我的性幻想。所以这件事到底对你有什么好处？”

Pansy的双眼被胜利的喜悦点亮。“所以你真的是在想着Potter打飞机！梅林啊，Blaise欠我十年前赌约的钱，不知道我能不能收点利息。”

Draco不耐烦地重复到，“这件事对你有什么‘好处’？”

Pansy的耳尖变成了粉色，她好像突然被自己的小短裙迷住了，用指尖拨弄着裙子上的纹路。终于，当她抬起头时，发现Draco仍一动不动的凝视着她，等待着答案，Pansy叹了口气。

“他也没那么糟，好吗？”Pansy咬着下嘴唇，看上去有点窘迫。

Draco有点困惑，他向前倾身，“是Potter？”

Pansy瞪了他一眼。“是Ron。”

Draco像是在生日和圣诞节那天看着黑魔王突然倒地暴毙，然后收到了一份闪闪发光令人愉悦的礼物，当他拆开包装时里面写着，“你...想要Weasley。”

“闭嘴”Pansy咕哝着。

“不，我不，”Draco毫不掩饰的笑了出来，他感觉自己的脸颊都有些酸痛了。“你想要Weasley。”

Pansy紧紧咬着发白的嘴唇。“我也许认为他——并不是那么毫无吸引力。”她承认到。

Draco靠回他的椅子，手臂交叉在胸前。“你为什么不直接去问他？”

“你觉得呢？”Pansy嘲讽的说。Draco耸耸肩，同意了她的观点。斯莱哲林从不询问或请求，他们只会操纵身边的一切来得到他们想要的东西。

“我能从这里面得到什么好处？”

“跟Potter的又一场令人性致盎然的争吵？”Pansy挑起她形状完美的眉毛。“一个把他灌醉的机会，然后你可以对他做一些邪恶的事情？”

Draco思考了一会，他感到了一种类似渴望的冲动。当几年前Potter以同性恋的身份出柜时，Draco曾想过，也许他能和Potter...但他们只能处在一种比以前稍微友好一丢丢的敌对关系之中，尽管他们天天都会在魔法部碰见对方。黄金男孩怎么可能会跟一个手臂上有着黑魔标记的人约会呢？那太荒谬了，Draco这辈子已经受够各种耻辱了，谢谢。

“我想听你说出来，”Draco对Pansy说。

“说什么？”Pansy面无表情的看着他。

“我想听你亲口说，你想要Weasley，”他坚定的回答。

“我没有——我不是——说真的，Draco，你太无礼了！”

Draco耸耸肩。不管无礼与否，只要Pansy说了，Draco就会把这段记忆放进冥想盆里，终身珍藏。至少，这段记忆会成为一个非常棒的敲诈材料。

“好吧！”Pansy爆发了。“窝想要ronwslee。”

“什么？”Draco期待的歪了歪头。

Pansy狠狠地瞪了他一眼。“窝想药ronweasley，”她咆哮到。

Draco给了她一个甜甜的笑容，Pansy的耳朵都快冒烟了。“再大声点儿？”

“我。想要。Ron。Weasley，”Pansy非常清晰的回答。Draco很清楚，如果此时他不是在办公室里的话，他一定会有生命危险。尽管如此，他的心情也非常愉悦。Pansy的脸变成了一种鲜艳的红色。“这样可以了吗？”

“就，”Draco得意的说。“下次你要因为Potter的那件事嘲笑我时，记住你今天说的话。”

“那么现在你会去邀请Potter和Weasley他们了？”

Draco慢悠悠的站起身，喝了一口咖啡——这咖啡味道真的很棒。经过Pansy时，Draco对她抛了个飞吻，卷起衣袖，从挂钩上抓起了他的斗篷。

因为Draco心情非常不错，所以他忽略了Pansy扔到他背上的蜇人咒。

***

找到Potter并不是一件难事，他一定习惯了经常有人来访，但当Draco出现在他办公室门口时，他还是吓了一大跳，这让Draco在门口犹豫了一小会儿，然后大步跨了进去。Potter身穿深红色的傲罗制服长袍，前襟打开着，Draco永远不会承认他非常喜欢这件傲罗长袍——红色的长袍包裹着他的肩膀，衬托出了他苍白的脸色和绿眼睛——Draco欣赏了一会儿Potter的样子，然后自顾自的坐在一张Potter办公桌对面的椅子里。

“请坐啊，”Potter挖苦的说到。“你想干嘛，Malfoy？”

“你今晚有什么安排？”Draco认为自己最好快点儿了结此事。

红晕爬上了Potter的颧骨，他警惕的眨了眨眼。“我——呃——为什么问这个？”

“你今晚有安排吗？”Draco问。Potter呆呆的看着他没有说话，Draco叹了口气解释到，“你今晚要去喝酒吗？”

“你想让我跟你一起喝酒，”过了几秒钟，Potter迟缓的重复。

“在破釜酒吧。”Draco点点头。梅林，为什么Draco会觉得Potter很吓人，这是个迷；Draco感觉自己在跟一个小孩儿说话。

“我——呃——”

“看在上帝的份上，Potter，”Draco不耐烦地说。“去还是不去？”

Potter眨了眨藏在眼镜后面的大眼睛。“你没有什么约人出去的经验，是吗？”

Draco僵住了，他在脑子里思考了一遍刚刚他所说的话。噢。Shit。他妈的。Potter轻轻歪了歪头盯着Draco，这就是了，这就是Draco认为Potter很吓人的原因。Potter怎么能从孩子气的困惑到突然转变成现在这样，专注的盯着Draco，这公平吗？他现在还在盯着Draco，死死的盯着。终于，Draco找回了他的舌头，开口说到，“我不是在...我非常擅长于约——我的意思是你和Weasley，约你和Weasley。”

Potter笑了。“我非常肯定你绝对不是Ron喜欢的类型，即使是在一场3p里。”但这听起来并不像一句嘲笑；这听起来几乎——像一个玩笑，像在调情。Draco心跳加速。这是否意味着他是Potter喜欢的类型？

Draco打量着Potter，鼓起勇气。

“那我是你的类型吗？”Draco扬起眉毛问到。

“梅林啊，不，”Potter露出了Draco从未见到过的友善的笑容。“但如果是的话，我也肯定不会跟Ron一起3p。”

“看来我们终于在某事上达成了共识，”Draco盯着Potter的眼睛。Potter脸上的微笑变成了一种好奇而感兴趣的表情。

“关于Ron的那部分还是其他部分？”

“事实上，都是，”Draco轻描淡写的回答。他在椅子上动来动去，以掩饰自己的内心对这场莫名其妙的谈话的真实反应。“我更喜欢一对一的关系。”

Potter低垂着双眼，看着桌面。他有些抱歉的清了清嗓子，Draco全身紧绷。噢天哪；他完全误会了Draco的意思。

“问题是，”Potter的声音里带了点试探，Draco忍不了了。

“总而言之，”Draco打断了他，“我真正需要的是Weasley，他今晚得到场。”

Potter张了张嘴，没有发出任何声音。他伸手摸了摸自己的耳垂；他的手指摆弄着桌上的羽毛笔。“为什么呢？我们已经在那儿喝酒好几个星期了——为什么你一定要保证他今晚到场呢？”

“因为我的朋友想睡你的朋友，”Draco脱口而出，然后惊恐的闭上双眼。他未经大脑思考就把Pansy出卖了，只是为了转移Potter的注意力。通常情况下，Draco应该更谨慎一点的。

Potter的黑色眉毛高高扬起，被他野蛮生长的黑发挡了起来。说起来，他头上的疤已经消失了。“Pansy？”

“呃。”

但Potter只是点点头，翘起嘴角。“Pansy。Ron一直没有单身过，从他跟Hermione分开后，当然，他们仍然是朋友，但是...他还没有真正释怀。但是现在，我认为Ron也许会喜欢Pansy的。”

Potter被成功转移了注意力，Draco无法自制的松了一口气，有时候格兰芬多对友情的忠诚也是有点价值的。“好吧。呃，很好。所以你今晚也会去。”

“反正Ron会把我拽过去的，他最近一直这么做，也许是因为Pansy，”Potter露出一个狡黠的笑。“七点左右，可以吗？”

“这是个约会，”Draco站起身。“我的意思是，提前安排总好过等待巧合遇上。”

“当然，”Potter温和的回答，他的声音里似乎包含着其他什么东西，Draco因此看了他一眼，他看上去有点失望...但这不可能。Potter叹了口气，转了转手上的羽毛笔。“总之，我准备好了——但这不重要，对吗？没关系。”Potter干笑了几声。

Draco想问他。想问Potter对什么准备好了，他说的不重要是指什么，没关系又是什么意思，很显然Potter看起来并不像没关系的样子。Potter又变成了那副奇怪的面无表情的样子，自从上次他和Draco在酒吧吵了一架之后，那这个表情就常常出现在他脸上。Draco不知道该说些什么，所以他什么都没说。他唯一能能做的事情就是——逃跑。

***

“Ron带了一副该死的巫师棋过来，”当他们在酒吧等座位时，Potter悄声对Draco说。Draco朝他身后看了一眼，果然，Weasley掏出了一块看上去很古旧的棋盘。Pansy看上去既震惊又感兴趣。

“他竟然会认为巫师棋是一种很好的勾引手段，为什么？”Draco问到。

Potter耸耸肩，他们默默地在吧台旁边等他们的酒，直到酒保向他们点头示意并端上他们的酒，然后转身去为其他顾客调酒。

目前看来，今晚还是很愉快的，至少Draco是这么认为的。他和Potter几乎没有争吵过，即使他们有一点争论，也没有之前那么多的侮辱和鄙视的感觉，他们聊天的主要内容是：哪个型号的扫帚最适合打魁地奇，以及Potter坚持要带Draco去一次被麻瓜称为电影院的地方。Potter一直在用热切的目光偷瞄着Draco，以为他没有被发现，事实上，Draco在一公里外都能感觉到那双绿眼睛在看着自己。

这让Draco怀疑起他今早在Potter办公室对他的看法是不是错了。现在他们之间有一种与以往不同的，奇怪的氛围。Draco知道他这样很蠢，但他不禁认为现在这个突然出现在他们之间的轻松愉快的气氛是Potter故意的，也许。

Draco用行动验证了他的想法，他用肩膀撞了撞Potter的肩膀。Potter饶有兴趣的看了他一眼，朝他靠近了一点。有意思。“告诉我——你不是这样勾引别人的吧？”Draco问到。“我知道你很健忘，但有人会希望你没到Weasley那种程度的健忘。”

Potter笑了。“没人能像Ron那样健忘，”他强调到。“并且我认为我比之前好多了。”

“那你会怎么做？”Draco深吸一口气。“你怎样勾引别人？”

“嗯，”Potter犹豫的舔了舔嘴唇，“我也许，呃，在跟他聊天时笑一笑。”Draco僵住了；Potter今晚对他笑了不下十次。“然后我可能会约他出去玩，”Potter接着说，Draco想起了之前那个荒谬的，充满挑战性的麻瓜电影院的邀请。“接下来我也许——会引诱他。和他争论，因为我喜欢和我有着不同看法的人。有些时候，争论也可以很有趣，对吗？”关于扫帚的事。Potter说Draco是不喜欢查德利火箭炮，喜欢普德米尔联队的纯血势利鬼，但Potter是以一种——可以算作亲热的语气说的。

Draco脸上的笑意越来越明显。他有点醉了，当他走近Potter时，他几乎感觉不到尴尬，Potter有点尴尬的把目光从Draco身上移开了。“这些都是很棒的勾引人的方法，”Draco低沉着声音，赞许的说到。

Potter又瞥了他一眼，眼睛盯着Draco的嘴唇看了一会。Draco感觉他的小腹因此抽动了一下，Potter看着Draco的表情，笑了。

“如果能被我勾引到的话，”Potter咕哝到。

“如果能被你勾引到，你会做些什么呢？”Draco感觉有些喘不上气了。他靠近Potter，紧挨着Potter的手臂，Potter的胸膛离他只有几英寸。“如果他告诉你，他被你勾引到了呢？”

“我——我会告诉他在我眼里他有多迷人，我有多喜欢他，”Potter粗暴的回答。他转过脸盯着Draco，绿色的双眼里充满了某种热切而专注的情绪。“告诉他我一直以来的想法，即使是——我想用双手抚摸他的头发，我想知道他的发丝是否像看上去一样柔软。我会亲吻他。亲吻这里。”Potter的大拇指覆上了Draco的嘴唇。Draco深吸一口气，心脏疯狂跳动。Potter的大拇指拨开了他的嘴唇，钻进了Draco的下嘴唇内部。梅林的老天啊。“还有这里。”Potter湿润的手指从Draco的下巴一路滑动到他的脖子上。

Draco因性奋而微微颤抖着，Potter不带任何试探的靠近他，Draco嘴唇甚至能感受到Potter温热的呼吸。Draco硬了，他的身体因期待而紧绷着。Potter闻起来有啤酒味，和淡淡的薄荷味。他的双手放在了Draco的脖子后面，Draco迎着Potter的目光，歪头看着他。

突然，酒保手中的摇酒器发出了唰啦唰啦的响声，惊醒了他们，他们从当前的姿势退开了。Draco脸红了，他才意识到他和Potter在全酒吧的人面前，贴的有多近。他强迫自己吸了一口气冷静下来，但他感觉有点头晕，原来他刚刚一直在屏住呼吸。

“抱歉，”过了一会，Potter低声说。他有些勉强的笑了笑，摘下眼镜，抹了一把脸。“我有点——醉了。”

“当然，”Draco淡淡地回答，清了清嗓子。“那不是个问题。”

“不是吗？”Potter犀利的目光射向他。

Draco的肺部像他的下体一样抽紧了。他深吸一口气，对Potter露出了一个他只会对躺在他床上的男人露出的，有点色色的微笑。这似乎起作用了，因为Potter像被催眠了一样再次靠近了Draco，然后甩了甩头，看向了别处。“不是，”Draco坚定的回答。“这完全不是个问题。”

Potter充满希望但却有些害羞的笑了，他的笑声非常温暖。“好。那很好。但我想告诉你的是——”

“喂！”Weasley的声音从喧闹的酒吧中传来。“Harry！酒呢？”

好吧，暂且到此，Potter勾起嘴角对Draco笑了笑，拿起两杯酒走向了Weasley。Draco在原地等待着，等待他体内的血液流回大脑，然后拿起剩下两杯酒跟上了Potter。

Draco和Potter面面相觑的坐在卡座里，因为Weasley和Pansy沉迷于巫师棋，不怎么搭理他们。Draco观察着Pansy，她笑着对她棋盘上的皇后悄声念了些什么；或许Weasley的勾引计划不是那么糟糕。Pansy的棋子在棋盘上对着对面的棋子怒目而视，挺起胸膛准备战斗。Weasley抱怨到，“别这样！”但他似乎挺高兴的。

Draco不情愿的将目光转向Potter。当他发现Potter一边喝着啤酒，同时透过酒杯边缘紧紧盯着他时，Draco吓了一跳。Draco感觉有什么东西正挨在他的脚边，挤压着他。是Potter的穿着运动鞋的脚。Potter勾起嘴角，Draco用脚压了回去。

Draco三口干掉了杯子里的酒，站起身。“好了。我得走了。Potter，出去说句话？”

Pansy和Weasley几乎没有抬头看Draco一眼就跟他说了再见，Potter低声对Weasley嘟囔了些什么，站起身跟上了Draco。

天色很暗了，冷空气像醒酒咒一样打在Draco脸上，让他糊涂的大脑清醒过来。Draco听到Potter走近的脚步声，他转身抓住Potter的手腕把他拉进了酒吧旁边的一条小巷里。

“Malfoy，”Potter低声说。“我得——”

但Draco——清醒的还是醉醺醺的？他自己也不太确定，反正无所谓——他没有让Potter说完那句话，Potter不能就这样随心所欲的挑逗他，勾引他，摸他的嘴唇，用那双温暖的绿眼睛盯着他。他不能在桌下碰Draco的脚还指望Draco——

Draco的胸膛起伏着，他轻轻地把Potter推到墙上，Potter可以对Draco做那些事，Draco想让他对自己做那些事，他很久以前就这么想了。醉酒，清醒，愤怒，欲望，恨——它们一直都是一样的。Draco靠近他，Potter情不自禁的伸出手，笨拙的手指穿过Draco的发丝。Potter用他想要的那种方式，把Draco拉近怀里，吻住了Draco。Draco低下头去够Potter的嘴，而Potter抬起头张开嘴巴，回应着Draco在他口腔里扫荡着的舌头。Draco从来没尝过比Potter还甜蜜，还让人上瘾的东西。Draco舔了舔Potter的嘴唇因为——因为他可以这么作，Potter允许他这么做，而Potter用一声低沉而颤抖的呻吟回应着他，一只手掌向下滑去，握住了Draco的屁股。

Draco感觉到了，Potter硬了——他自己也是。一股了然的风在他脑子里盘旋，美味而诱人。Draco笑着亲吻着Potter，紧贴着他，慢悠悠的磨蹭着他的臀部。

Potter将手放在Draco肩上，推开了他。当Draco再次上前吻他时，Potter推开他的力气变大了。他们全身发热的站在那里，Draco把头后仰了一点，审视的看着Potter。他的嘴唇亮晶晶的，红肿但迷人；他的头发跟平常一样乱。奇怪的是，他看起来很内疚。

“Malfoy——Draco。”他呼吸不稳的说，即使他的臀部向前靠了靠。“我得让你知道——听着。我——我在和别人约会。Oliver Wood。”

如果Draco认为夜晚的冷空气能让人醒酒的话，那他就太傻了，对吗？Potter的话就像冰水一样淋在他身上，他仓促的后退了一步，跟Potter拉开距离。Potter抬起手，想拉住他的样子，最终那只手还是垂了下去。

“你在跟Oliver Wood约会，”Draco空洞的重复到，梅林啊，他应该知道这件事的。

“有——有好几个月了，”Potter补充到。

Draco深吸了一口气，冰冷的空气渗进了他滚烫的血管。“所以你认为跟我来场一夜情——会很安全，因为我只是个没人在乎的前食死徒，”他冷冷的总结到。

“什么？”Potter不解地看着他。“听着，不。我从来没这么想过。”

“我懂了，”Draco厉声说。“我是那种接受度很高的人，对吗。那些令人作呕的道德感无法制止我跟别人乱搞。”

Potter咬着牙，眼睛附近的一块肌肉抽动着，他的表情从困惑变成了愤怒。“你就是这么想我的，”他声音低沉的有些危险。

“我相信我所看到的。或者你能编出几个自以为是的理由来解释这个事儿吗，”Draco嘲讽的说，指了指他们两个。“这能行得通吗？”

“不能，”Potter咬牙说，怒视着Draco。“这完全不可能行得通。是我弄错了，”他补充到，然后幻影移形离开了。

Draco盯着Potter幻影移形离开的位置。寒冷的空气对Draco来说不再新鲜了，如今它却像是一个预兆一样环绕着他。

这些是他应该学会的东西。

***

“亲爱的，你得跟我一起去破釜酒吧，”Pansy固执的说。

“不。”

“Potter也会去的，”她没能控制住她语气中的愤怒。

“没错，”Draco哼哼了一声，然后继续做他手里的工作。

自从上周他在破斧酒吧外吻了Potter之后，他就尽一切可能避开Potter，甚至把给傲罗们的目击证人录口供和收集证据这件事——扔给了新来的实习生。

倒不是说这事儿有多重要，Draco愤恨的想，但Potter显然也在避开Draco。有一天Potter在去厕所的路上看见了Draco，他直接转身跑掉了。当Draco在休息室碰见他时，Potter立刻低下头，阴沉的盯着他的茶一言不发；当Weasley同情的看了Draco一眼后，情况变得更糟了，Draco满脸通红，带着他紧绷的肩膀和破损的尊严冲出了休息室。

如果连Weasley都为他感到抱歉了，那事情一定糟糕到极致了。

“Draco，”Pansy带着非常明显的怒意说，“你今晚得跟我一起去。”

“不，”Draco再一次拒绝，并回赠了一个怒视以表达自己的决心。不幸的是，他的怒视对Pansy来说没用，她可不是那些实习生。

她不耐烦的在地板上叩着她的高跟鞋，咔哒，咔哒，咔哒，但她的表情略微软化了一下。“我坚持要你去，是因为还有别的原因，Ron说——”

Draco大笑一声。“噢，如果Ron说了什么，我就会立刻照做呢。说真的，你把我当成什么了，Pansy？”看着Pansy愤怒的的表情和紧紧攥着的小拳头，Draco叹了口气。“对不起。我为你的进展顺利感到高兴。我希望你快乐，然后生一打只有一点点像黄鼠狼的孩子。但是我不会再去破釜酒吧了。”

“不，你会去的，”她冷酷的说。Draco惊讶的皱了皱眉。即使是在生气时，Pansy也会耍些小花招，或者操纵人心，或者抱怨连天。有些时候她只会愤怒的走掉，Draco非常希望她此刻能这样做。但是现在，Pansy站在这里，固执而立场坚定，眼睛里闪烁着不达目的决不罢休的光芒。“你今晚必须跟我去破釜酒吧，因为过去几周我一直跟你去那里，以便于你可以呆呆地盯着Potter看，跟他对吼，以及围着他团团转，就好像别人都看不出你那点儿心思似的——”

“我那是在帮你度过跟Nott的分手期，”Draco弱弱的回嘴，Pansy为他鼓了鼓掌，一副与她无关的样子。

“亲爱的，你只是第一晚那样做了。那之后呢？”她恶意的拖着长腔。“然后就全是你自己的事儿了。然而你现在却自以为是的做了这些假设，并且完全不听我的解释，如果你想保持这样，那也没关系，但是Draco——我想要Ron。但他暂时还不知道他自己也想要我，所以我必须一直出现在破釜酒吧，直到他明白他想要我。然后请记住，我，一直在你身边支持着你。”

Draco因她话语中的暗示而畏缩了。他们在战争结束后被社会排斥了，但他们很少谈及这件事。

自从Blaise搬到法国之后，他和Pansy只剩下对方了，他们结伴去那些公共场所。如果Draco因为某些原因要去对角巷，Pansy一定会放下手头的事情陪他一起去，或者陪他去见他的缓刑监督官；她会彻夜未眠的抚摸着Draco的头发，好让他在被噩梦吓醒之前睡上几个小时。当Draco焦虑不安而不敢离开房间时，Pansy会花大量时间躺在Draco身边，给他读最新的巫师周刊，在他哭泣的时候抱着他。

这种陪伴不是单向的，Draco也会为她做这些事。但是Pansy用这种方式提醒Draco的话——那么，Weasley那事儿一定非常重要。

“好吧，”Draco疲倦的屈服了。“我们在那儿见，但是我不会跟他说话的。”

“谢谢你，”Pansy毫不掩饰她语气里的得意。“如果你愿意的话，在那儿沉默不语的坐5个小时；你只需要待在我身边就行了。”

“你有我这样的朋友，真是太他妈的幸运了，”Draco咕哝着。

“我知道，”Pansy深情地低声回答，然后走到Draco面前，俯下身子，充满爱意的亲了亲他的嘴唇。她的双手紧握住Draco的肩膀，眼睛闪闪发亮。随后，Pansy用手指抹了抹她在Draco嘴唇上留下的口红。“真可惜你是个gay，真的，否则我永远不会停止亲吻你的。”

Draco闭上双眼，不想让Pansy看到他眼中的愉悦，但他的嘴角不受控制的翘了起来。“赶紧走，你这令人难以忍受的母牛。我现在很忙。”

“那今晚见咯？”Pansy再次确认到。

“我会在身上挂个铃铛再去的，”Draco干巴巴的保证，“让你猜猜我把它挂在哪儿了。”Pansy笑着走出了他的办公室。

Pansy一走，Draco就开始用额头猛撞他的办公桌，他痛苦的呻吟着。当你不去爱某个人的时候，生活中的一切都会容易很多。

***

事实上，他们真的一言不发的坐了好几个小时。

很显然，Draco的怒视对Potter也不起作用，Draco在想是不是因为他用的太多，所以他的怒视失去了效果，或者只是因为Potter与生俱来的顽固让他对此免疫。不管怎样，Potter只是在Draco和Pansy到达的时候瞪了Draco一眼，除了喝酒以外，他没有做任何事情。啤酒在Potter嘴上留下了一圈泡沫，这让他看起来很可笑，直到他慢慢的舔掉了那圈泡沫，挑衅的盯着Draco。

Pansy带来了很多东西，她正在跟黄鼠——Ron一起玩双陆棋。Draco皱着眉纠正了他对Ron的称呼，但如果Ron对Pansy如此之重要的话，不管她有多蠢，他都会尽全力支持Pansy的。至少他可以就Pansy是如何通过下棋来勾引那个红发蠢货的事，来打趣她。可悲的是，Ron灿烂的微笑和他偷看Pansy的眼神表明Pansy的勾引起作用了。

尽管那两人玩得非常开心，但Draco和Potter之间仍旧保持沉默，Draco感觉他和Potter之间开始了一场无声的较量。（a gauntlet being thrown.*²）  
a gauntlet being thrown*²：指西方骑士决斗时会通过朝对方扔出手套，来发出挑战。

Potter翘着二郎腿坐在那儿，Draco报复性的朝Potter身后一个帅气的路人露出笑容。Potter又喝了一口啤酒，Draco靠近Pansy，在她耳边悄声说了些什么，Pansy笑着推了他一下。Potter盯着Draco，而Draco掏出一只笔开始在餐巾纸上无聊的乱画。Potter张开嘴巴想要说些什么，但Draco却转头叫服务员端上了更多的酒。Potter的双臂交叉在他该死的线条分明的胸前，Draco从容不迫的低下头观察自己的指甲，并用斗篷轻轻地擦了擦指甲。

一切都在照常进行着，直到Ron突然冒出一句，“呃。我们来谈谈做爱吧。”

Draco的目光像鞭子一样抽向他，Pansy和Potter也是。Ron的脸很红，但他看上去非常坚定。

“做爱，怎么了？”Draco尽量让自己的声音保持平稳。

“不造，（Dunno）”Ron试着摆出一副纯洁无辜的表情，但他脸上尴尬、便秘般的表情出卖了他，他额头上的肌肉一直在抽搐；Draco过了一会儿才明白，Ron想要皱眉。“那你呢，Harry？还在跟Oliver Wood上床吗？”

Draco愣住了，给了Pansy一个“我等会儿一定要杀了你”的瞪视。Pansy没有说话，对他做了个鬼脸。Potter抬手揉了揉他的额头。

“没有了，”Potter垂下目光，声音非常轻，Draco几乎听不清他的回答。

“真的吗？”Pansy向前探出身体问到。这群讨厌鬼，Draco只差一点点就要起身逃出去了，但Pansy的手掌警告般的捏了捏他的大腿。“所以你现在自由，单身，准备好跟别人约会了？”

Potter低声咕哝着，“也许，但是——我，我的意思是，是的。事实上，呃，我现在，有一个特定的对象想要——嗯，跟他约会。”他暗示的说到，瞥了一眼Draco。然后他又补充了一句话，毁了他刚刚所做的一切铺垫，“但也还好吧，只是有一点想。”

Potter再一次垂下目光，Draco脸色苍白的瞪着他，感觉被羞辱了。Potter上周撒谎了，当时他说他还在跟Wood约会，而他撒这个谎只是为了摆脱Draco。他该死的怎么突然改变了主意？又他妈是谁给他的权利让他当着所有人的面这么说？

“傻逼”，Draco低声说，他能感觉到Pansy不赞同的看着他，他摇摇晃晃的站起身，对他们点点头。“我得走了。Ron，Pansy，很高兴见到你们俩。”Draco冷冷的说到，转身走向了飞路网，有一对年轻的情侣正站在飞路网前面接吻。

“不好意思，”Draco大声说，他的音量有些不合时宜，但如果他不马上离开这个鬼地方，他就要——就要——

奇怪的是，Draco的视线变得模糊了，他感觉双眼肿胀，喉咙发紧。面前的那对情侣分开了，Draco伸手抓了一把飞路粉，但是一只手握住了他的手腕。

Draco看向Potter；他双唇紧闭，下巴紧绷，绿眼睛里燃烧着某种东西让Draco双腿发软。Potter把Draco从飞路网前拽走了，将他推进了通往厕所的走廊上的壁龛里。

“你在干什么？”Draco上气不接下气的问。Potter靠近他，将自己的额头贴在Draco的额头上。

“我已经和Oliver约会好几个月了，”他急匆匆的说，好像在担心Draco会跑掉。“我早就准备和他分手了——好几周以前。但是他一直在澳大利亚打比赛，我不认为因此给他个‘紧急呼叫’把他叫回来，是对的。”

“什么时候——什么”Draco的心跳很快，他有太多问题想问了，所以他随机问了一个。“你为什么想跟他分手？”

“因为我——我们拼桌喝酒的那事儿。我——我喜欢你。我想，也许——当我分手之后可以约你出去。”

“你喜欢我？”Draco问到，噢不，他不会是高声尖叫着问的吧。绝对不是。

Potter微微一笑，他闻起来有烟草和香辛料的味道。“我喜欢你，”他平静地回答。“我喜欢和你争论。现在，我是说，你——”他顿了一下，仿佛是在寻找合适的词汇。“你很美，当你认为你的观点是对的的时候。”Draco全身的肌肉都放松了，虽然有点尴尬，但他感觉自己快融化了。接着Potter补充到，“即使你的观点几乎都是错的。”

“你为什么——！”Draco发怒了，而Potter用一个吻止住了他的怒火。Potter一直吻着他，好像他的世界里只剩下Draco一样。Draco回吻了Potter，手臂环上了他的肩膀，Draco的胸膛能感受到Potter有力的心跳。

Potter结束了这个吻，但他仍然紧紧的贴着Draco，鼻子蹭着Draco的鬓角，用舌头舔着Draco的耳朵；Draco因欲望而感到眩晕。当Potter在他耳边低语时，他小小的震惊了，“这几周我一直拖着Ron来破釜酒吧，我想遇见你。上周五你来我的办公室时，我想——我想去他妈的，Oliver是个成年人了，他能应付‘紧急呼叫’。但是你并不是来约我出去的，我以为我会错意了。”

“不，”Draco回答。他感觉自己的声音听起来很奇怪，他的声音因欲望而低哑模糊。Draco配合的歪着头，让Potter吸吮他的脖子。“不，你没有会错意。”

“你真是辣爆了，”Potter低吼着。“你那样看着我，趴在我的大腿上用你那双灰色的眼睛看着我，就好像——老天，你知道我有多少次硬的像石头一样从梦中醒来吗？”Draco感觉他的老二硬了，在裤子里抽动着。他的一只手插进了Potter乱糟糟的狂野卷发里，他的头发比看上去顺滑多了。

“多少次？”Draco低声说。

“没有梦见我把你按在我办公桌上、或者我为你趴下的次数多。”Potter的手握住了Draco的屁股，把他拉得更近了，他们的勃起隔着薄薄的布料紧贴着，Draco从喉咙里发出了一声呻吟。“没有我梦见把你绑起来，只用嘴巴就让你高潮的次数多。你明白当你不再是16岁，但是得每天来三次手活，仅仅是因为在某个恼人的金发小子在走廊的那头瞪了你一眼，是什么感受吗？”

“Yes，”Draco声音沙哑的回答。当Potter巧妙的晃动着他的臀部时，他因为这种刺激，和他从来没有过的渴望而头晕。他的手指溜进了Potter的牛仔裤里，他的指尖扫过Potter温暖而充满活力的皮肤。“但我梦里的对象不是金发。”

Potter噎住了，Draco认为那可能是一个笑声。接着他们又开始缓慢而色情的接吻，“你有没有想过——”

“Yes，”Draco用屁股摩擦着Potter的勃起。Potter闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气。

“什么？你想过——”

“Yes是我对你所有问题的回答，Potter，”当Potter吸咬着他下颌处的皮肤时，Draco嘶了一声回答到。梅林啊，从13岁之后Draco就没有直接射在裤子里过了，而现在，他长达12年的坚持随时可能毁于一旦。“Yes。让我们做所有该做的事。现在就开始。”

“老天，你可真是专横啊，”Potter在Draco的脖子旁笑着说到。

“你得开始习惯我的专横了。”Draco告诉他。“如果我不够专横的话，我就无法在想见你时，说服Pansy陪我来破釜酒吧了。现在，带我回家，然后操我。”

“我已经习惯了，”Potter回答，Draco用嘴巴堵上了Potter的笑声。“抓紧了，”他提醒到。

Draco紧紧抱住Potter。

Draco从来没有感受过压迫感如此强的幻影移形，就像Potter的身体紧紧环绕着他一样。

***

清晨，Draco躺在Harry那舒适到令人惊讶的皮沙发上，他的身体因（第六次？第七次？）高潮而颤抖。他的骨头像一滩融化的蜡。Harry懒洋洋地靠在Draco身上，不想移动半分，但最终他还是抬头对Draco露出了一个极具杀伤力的笑容——即使他们已经上过床了——这个笑容仍然让Draco屏住了呼吸。

“你饿了吗？”

Draco想了想，他确实饿了；但他的内心里有着更深层次的“饥渴”，永远不让Harry离开这个沙发。不幸的是，Draco的胃仿佛在回答Harry的问题，发出了一阵响亮的咕噜声。

Harry笑了。“我就当你饿了。”他倾身吻了吻Draco的鼻子，Draco微笑着眨眨眼。“那我去做早餐了？”

早餐会给他们等会儿要做的事情带来更多的精力，Draco点点头。“有咖啡吗？”

“有，”Harry回答，当Draco爬到的大腿之间亲吻他时，Harry闭上眼睛，颤抖着吐出一口气。他们吻了一分钟左右，Harry十分不情愿的后退一点，结束了这个吻。“老天，应该有法律禁止你如此之性感。”Harry对着Draco脸上不思悔改的得意笑容摇了摇头。

Draco躺在沙发上，观赏着Harry赤身裸体的寻找他的衣服的画面。Harry在沙发侧椅的靠枕下面找到了他的内裤，当Pansy愉悦的声音响起时，“我懂了，亲爱的。我现在真的懂了。”Harry立刻把内裤拉上了屁股。

Pansy的笑脸着出现在了飞路网的炉子当中，Harry吃惊的大叫了一声，迅速转过身体，Draco笑到瘫倒。

“那是个完美的屁股，对吗？”Draco得意的说。

“是的，我再也不会质疑你了，”Pansy偷笑着回答。Harry哼了一声，从他的脖子到胸口都染上了一层可爱的红晕，让Draco想要把它们舔掉。

“为什么你会有我家的飞路网地址？”Harry问。

“因为Ron，”Pansy温和的回答，Harry翻了个白眼。

“我去泡点咖啡，”Harry说，然后给Draco一个严厉的瞪视。Draco在自己身上搭了一条雪尼尔毯，当Harry走向厨房时，Pansy再一次笑了起来。

“所以进展很顺利咯？”Pansy顽皮的问。

“当然不顺利了，”Draco哼了哼。“我杀了Potter，然后随便找了个陌生人让他喝下复方汤剂变成Potter，对他施了夺魂咒让他满足我的所有性幻想。”

“这很像你会做的事。”

Draco歪着嘴角笑了笑。“那你呢？考虑到Ron已经把他好朋友的飞路网地址给你了？”

她叹了口气，看起来有些不爽。“还没成呢。但他下周还想在破釜酒吧看到我们。”

Draco抱歉的看了Pansy一眼——尽管他完全不感到抱歉。“我下周可能无法陪你去破釜酒吧了。”

Pansy怒气冲冲的说，“你不可能每分每秒都在跟Potter做爱吧！”

“我们会的，如果我想要的话。”Draco低声咕哝着。

“我听见了。”

“我故意说给你听的。”

“就——来吧。你们俩可以整个晚上都坐在角落里亲热，”Draco的身体对Pansy的这个建议感到蠢蠢欲动。“我不想再错过一次机会了。我能看出来，他就快明白他想要我了。”

Draco叹了口气。“Harry！”

过了一会儿，Harry慢吞吞的走进来，手里端着两个马克杯，里面装着热气腾腾的咖啡。他抵了一杯给Draco。“怎么了？”

“Ron喜欢Pansy吗？”Draco无视了Pansy刺耳的尖叫声问到。

“是的，他有点为她而狂了，”Harry眼睛都不眨一下的告诉他们。“他一直在说Pansy超级有趣（wicked fuuny），而且非常聪明。而且Ron似乎有点迷恋她挑眉的方式？他可能暂时还没有勇气做出点什么，也许应该再给他一周时间。”

Draco转头看向目瞪口呆的Pansy。“好吧。再多一周时间，然后你就得靠你自己了。”

“我——啊——Potter！——啊啊啊——”Draco从未见过Pansy如此语无伦次的样子，他为站在他身旁的这个男人感到骄傲。Pansy眨了眨眼睛，“谢谢你。我——我得走了。祝你们玩儿得开心。”

“噢，我们会的。”Harry低声保证。Pansy从目瞪口呆，转变为了因大脑过载而冻在原地，她的脸迅速从飞路网的火焰里消失了。Harry转头对Draco说，“真有趣。我喜欢她。她帮了我们。”

Draco窃笑。“可别告诉她，否则他永远不会尊重你的。”

“那你想吃什么？”Harry转移了话题。“我可以做个火腿煎——”

“等会儿再说，”Draco低声说到。他轻轻的放下了手里的马克杯，然后拿走了Harry的杯子，放在一旁。Harry的眼睛变成了了然的深绿色。

“可是你饿了，”Harry弱弱的说，但他还是拖着脚靠近了Draco。他裤裆前渐渐隆起的那一大团让Draco咽了口唾沫。

“我确实‘饿了’，”Draco声音低哑的舔了舔嘴唇。

Harry的瞳孔放大了，黑色的瞳孔周围留下了一圈暗绿色狭长的环。他用食指和大拇指捏住Draco的下巴，低下头盯着Draco的眼睛。“我真是他太他妈喜欢你了，”他说。

Draco看着Harry，脑子里胡乱的闪过一个念头，他会不会死于纵欲——或是幸福。

也许两者都有。但Draco完全不在意，如果Harry亲吻他会成为他的死因——就像Harry此刻正在做的事一样，弯下他那肌肉发达的身体，亲吻着Draco的嘴唇。

拜拜了，残酷的世界。当Harry的身体覆上来时，Draco心满意足的想着，然后——在很长一段时间里——不去思考任何事情。

END*


End file.
